Weiße Weihnacht
by Mr. Sirius Black
Summary: Weihnachten 1996: So langsam haben sich alle Beteiligten daran gewöhnt, das Sirius nicht mehr wieder kommen wird. Umso überraschender ist deshalb seine plötzliche Rückkehr. Nicht gerade ein günstiger Zeitpunkt für den Totgeglaubten, wieder aufzutauc
1. Grau in Grau A sad Day

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Weiße Weihnacht  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel I  
  
Grau in Grau - A sad Day  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er kuschelte sich zitternd in seinen ehemals schwarzen, jetzt reichlich verstaubten Umhang. Auch wenn der dünne Stoff nichteinmal annähernd gegen die Kälte und den eisigen Wind zu schützen vermochte, erzeugte dies doch wenigstens eine Illusion von Wärme. Aus einem Lüftungsschacht, auf dessen Gitter er mit angezogenen Knien saß, strömte warme Luft. Doch wie lange noch? Bald würden auch in diesem Büro die Lichter ausgehen und die Heizung abgeschaltet. Feierabend.  
  
Er seufzte und bettete den Kopf mit den langen, zerzausten Haaren auf die Knie. Das war also dieses Jahr Weihnachten... Aber er hatte auch schon schlechtere gehabt.  
  
Wieder einmal war er dem Zaubereiministerium entwischt. Auf eine Art und Weise, wie er wohl selbst nie geglaubt hatte. Es war die schrecklichste Irrfahrt seines Lebens gewesen. Nur ein knappes dreiviertel Jahr, wie er anhand der Zeitungen, die er auflesen konnte, erfahren hatte.  
  
Was sollte er tun? Sie glaubten doch alle, er sei tot, nachdem er durch das Tor zum Jenseits gefallen war. Wie lange hatte er dort gelegen? Gefangen in seinem eigenen Körper, unfähig sich zu bewegen?  
  
Erneut verfluchte er seine verhasste Cousine und er verfluchte sich selbst für seine Unachtsamkeit, und dafür, dass der sie so unterschätzt hatte. Oder auch, weil er sich selbst überschätzt, sich über sie lustig gemacht und sie provoziert hatte. Die kurze Zeit, die er für seine Rückkehr von diesem furchtbaren Ort gebraucht hatte, war nicht minder schrecklich gewesen, als all die Jahre die er in Askaban verbracht hatte. Warum nur spielte das Leben gerade ihm so übel mit?  
  
Es hatte zu schneien begonnen und auch der Wind war noch einmal spürbar kälter geworden, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er fand keinen Gefallen an dem gerade frisch fallenden Schnee. Anders vielleicht als die Kinder und Jugendlichen, die jetzt in ihren warmen Häusern saßen und auf das Festmahl und die Geschenke warteten. Lange würden sie nicht mehr warten müssen, denn es begann bereits dunkel zu werden.  
  
Der warme Luftstrom, der von unten kam, brach ab. Er spürte es sofort, denn die Kälte umfing ihn sogleich mit ungebremster Wucht und er kauerte sich weiter zusammen, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Die Kälte suchte sich umso schneller einen Weg zu ihm, je mehr er versuchte, sie fern zu halten.  
  
Schließlich erhob er sich, kaum fähig sich zu bewegen, umständlich, mit steifen Gliedern, zitternd und mit der Hand die Wand hinauftastend, um nicht sofort wieder das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Vor seinen Augen tanzten bunte Sternchen und das Bild wurde für einen Moment schwarz. Er hielt einen Augenblick inne, bis er wieder etwas sehen konnte, ehe er dann seine Hundegestalt annahm.  
  
Wieder taumelte er. Sein Kreislauf und sein Blutdruck waren mehr als im Keller, zudem hatte er seit Tagen nichts gescheites mehr gegessen. Schwach und ausgelaugt machte er sich wieder auf den Weg, von dem er noch nicht einmal wusste, wohin er ihn führte. Doch er wusste, dass ihn dieser Weg aus der Großstadtmetropole London hinaus brachte.  
  
Die Häuser und Straßen wurden weniger, die Wiesen und Felder weiter. Er war auf dem Weg nach Godrics Hollow. Warum, das wusste er selbst nicht. Er lief und lief, solange und soweit ihn seine Beine trugen, bis er in einer Häusergasse nun endgültig zusammenbrach. Die weißen Schneeflocken fielen auf ihn nieder, doch das bemerkte er nicht.  
  
Remus war alles andere als in Weihnachtsstimmung. Wahrscheinlich sah seine Wohnung deswegen so trostlos aus. Die Fenster seiner Wohnung gehörten zu den wenigen des Dorfes, die zu dieser Zeit nicht weihnachtlich geschmückt und beleuchtet waren. Nichts deutete in diesen vier Wänden darauf hin, dass heute eigentlich Heiligabend war. Kein Tannenbaum, keine Lichter, keine Kerzen. An der Decke hing nur eine einzige Glühbirne, die trübes Licht verbreitete.  
  
Er schaltete das Licht aus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Es war schon nach Mittag gewesen, als ihm aufgefallen war, dass er kaum noch Lebensmittel im Haus hatte. Mit dem Bisschen im Kühlschrank und der Vorratskammer würde er kaum über die Runden kommen. So musste er wohl oder übel noch einmal los, um für die Feiertage einzukaufen. Jetzt hoffte er nur, dass der ein oder andere Supermarkt noch geöffnet hatte.  
  
Es war kurz nach vierzehn Uhr, als er bei Crowfeather's Gemischtwarenladen ankam. Er drückte gegen die Tür, doch sie war verschlossen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Nur ein halbes Brot und etwas Käse im Schrank, die Feiertage vor der Tür und jetzt die Läden dicht.  
  
Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? Mit einem Seufzer wandte Remus sich von der verschlossenen Tür ab und stapfte wieder durch den Schnee. Er war nur ein paar Schritte weit gegangen, als er hinter sich einen Schlüssel, der im Schloss umgedreht wurde, sowie das bekannte Klingeln der Glöckchen über der Tür des Ladens hörte.  
  
"Mr. Lupin!", rief ihm eine Stimme hinterher. Ein wenig überrascht wandte er sich wieder zum Laden um. Die Besitzerin war aus der Tür gelaufen und kam ihm nun entgegen. "Nicht genug zu Essen im Haus, um die Feiertage zu überstehen, richtig?", fragte sie entgegenkommend. "Sie haben Glück, dass ich noch im Laden war." Sie musterte ihn kurz.  
  
"Kommen Sie. Sie sind ja schon ganz durchgefroren.", sagte sie und fasste ihn an Arm und Schulter, um ihn in den Laden zu bugsieren. Widerstandslos ließ Remus sich das gefallen. Jedoch blieb er unschlüssig im Raum stehen, während die Ladenbesitzerin die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. "Was darf's denn sein?", fragte sie dann, noch auf dem Weg hinter die Ladentheke.  
  
"Nun...", begann Remus. "Mal sehen, wofür mein Geld noch reicht..." Er überlegte einen Moment, dann kramte er seine Geldbörse aus seinem schäbigen Mantel und wagte einen Blick hinein. "Ein Brot, eine Ecke Käse, 500 Gramm Kartoffeln, eine Lage Schinken und..." Er brach ab. "Für die Sahne und den Kaffee reicht es wohl nicht mehr.", erwiderte er dann mit einem leicht verlegenen Lächeln. Die Besitzerin sah ihn an. Remus konnte ihrem mitleidigen Blick kaum stand halten. "Hört sich ja nicht gerade nach Weihnachts-Festessen an...", meinte sie betrübt. "Nein. Das wohl nicht.", seuftze Remus. "Aber es gab auch schon mal schlechtere Zeiten." Sie nickte, denn sie wusste genau wie es um ihn stand. Einer der freundlichsten Menschen im Dorf, arm wie eine Kirchenmaus, noch dazu häufig krank, und doch immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er tat ihr furchbar leid.  
  
"Der Schinken ist hinten. Einen Moment bitte.", sagte sie dann und auf ein Nicken Lupins hin verschwand sie dann in den Lagerraum. Remus wartete. Im Laden war es angenehm warm und die Luft war durchzogen von verschiedenen Gerüchen. Süß, aromatisch, aber auch herb und pikant, sogar einen leisen Kaffeeduft nahm seine Nase wahr.  
  
Remus staunte nicht schlecht über den Korb, den sie nach einer Weile mitbrachte. Er war angefüllt mit allerhand Lebensmitteln. Remus erkannte zwei frische Brote, genau die, die er immer kaufte, einen Viertellaib Käse, einen halben Kochschinken, ein frischer Salat, zwei Pfund Kartoffeln, Mehl, Butter, zwei Dutzend Eier, Sahne, Kaffee, Pfeffermiztee und, was ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb, war die gefüllte Ente, die in der Mitte des Korbes trohnte.  
  
"Aber das... Das kann ich doch alles gar nicht bezahlen...", stammelte Remus. Die Ladenbesitzerin lächelte nur. "Ich möchte kein Geld.", sagte sie dann. "Für das alles möchte ich keinen Cent. Sie glücklich zu sehen ist mir schon Bezahlung genug." "Aber... Miss Crowfeather, ich..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das geht nicht."  
  
"Mr. Lupin" Ihre Stimme war jetzt ernster. "Vor ungefähr 2000 Jahren suchten einst Maria und Josef an einem Tag wie diesem eine Herberge. Doch sie hatten kein Geld, um eine Unterkunft zu bezahlen. Ein Bauer bot ihnen am Ende Unterschlupf in seinem Stall an...", erzählte sie. "Ich kann es nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, Ihnen an diesem Tag auch noch Geld abzunehmen, für die paar Sachen, die Sie sich dafür hätten leisten können. Betrachten Sie diesen Korb als Geschenk, Mr. Lupin. Frohe Weihnachten." Sie lächelte milde.  
  
Remus war jetzt nun wirklich den Tränen nahe, so sehr rührten ihn diese Worte. Er wandte den Blick ab und wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen. Wo gab es den so etwas heute noch?  
  
"Das...das kann ich doch nicht annehmen.", meinte er leise. "O doch, Sie können.", sagte die Ladenbesitzerin gutmütig. Sie nahm den Korb und drückte ihn in seine Arme. "Machen Sie sich ein paar schöne Tage. Und Sie können sich sicher sein: In meinem Laden sind Sie stets ein willkommener Gast."  
  
Remus sah sie wieder an, nickte und lächelte. "Ich danke Ihnen. Auch, wenn mir das jetzt furchbar peinlich ist." Die Besitzerin erwiderte sein Lächeln. "Ach nein, das muss es nicht. Ich freue mich, wenn ich Ihnen helfen kann." Remus nickte ihr immer noch lächelnd zu. "Vielen Dank nochmal. Und... Ihnen auch Frohe Weihnachten."  
  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen. Die Besitzerin geleitete ihn noch bis zur Tür und sah ihm nach, bis er um die Ecke bog, ehe sie in den Laden zurück trat und die Tür schloss. Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Es hatte zu schneien begonnen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Anmerkung des Autors  
  
So, das war jetzt das Erste Kapitel ^-^ Fragt mich nicht wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin Mitte Frebruar eine Weihnachtsgeschichte zu schreiben, obwohl ich doch mit meinen Fanarts auch schon längst im Frühling bin ^-^ Aber vielleicht ist die Kälte dran schuld, dass mir solche Ideen kommen. Was sitz ich auch mit offenem Fenster hier rum? Kein Wunder, dass ich da an Schnee denken muss. Und was fällt einem zu Schnee ein? Richtig: Weihnachten ^-^  
  
In diesem Kapitel taucht eine Frau namens Crowfeather auf. Sie ist eine Muggel und betreibt, wie man vielleicht gemerkt hat, eine Art etwas altmodischen Gemischtwarenladen, wo es halt alles was man so braucht zu kaufen gibt. Remus wohnt übrigens am Rand des Dorfes Godrics Hollow, der Laden befindet sich in der Ortsmitte.  
  
Wenn's euch gefallen hat, bitte ich wieder mal um Kommis ^-^ Aber auch wenns euch nicht gefallen hat, das nehm ich dann als Anstoß für Verbeserungen ^-^ Ich suche übrigens noch Betaleser, die eventuelle Satzstellungsfehler korrigigieren, oder Wiederholungen die sich komisch lesen (davon schreib ich ab und an mal welche, hab aber nie ne Idee, wie man das besser machen kann -_-)  
  
Mata ne Sirius Black 


	2. Schwarz auf Weiß Dog in the Snow

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weiße Weihnacht  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel II  
  
Schwarz auf Weiß - Dog in the Snow  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Der Wind zauste Remus Haar und ließ seinen Mantel flattern. Die Kälte und die Nässe kroch durch seine Kleidung und ließ ihn zittern. Zum Glück war der Weg, der noch vor ihm lag nicht mehr allzu lang.  
  
Erneut blieb er einen Moment stehen, um wieder etwas zu Atem zu kommen und den schweren, mit Lebensmittel beladenen Korb in die andere Hand zu wechseln. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder heim. Diese nasse Kälte war unangenehm und so völlig ungeschützt durch dieses Schneetreiben zu laufen behagte ihm nicht. Wie immer nahm er eine wenig bekannte Abkürzung durch eine einsame Gasse. Hier war er wenigstens etwas vor dem Wind und dem inzwischen dicht fallenden Schnee geschützt. Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Schuhen.  
  
Wieder musste er innehalten. Er setzte den Korb ab, direkt neben ein halb zugeschneites, dunkles Bündel. Für den ersten Augenblick hielt er es für achtlos hingeworfenen Plunder, bis er die leichte Bewegung bemerkte. Ein leichtes Heben und Senken. Es lebte.  
  
Langsam trat er näher und ließ sich in die Hocke sinken. Vor ihm lag ein Tier, vielleicht ein großer Hund.  
  
Vorsichtig streckte Remus die Hand aus und legte sie auf den Kopf des Tieres. Es reagierte nicht. Unter seiner Hand spürte er verfilztes Fell und eine enorme Hitze, die von dem Tier ausging. Es schien Fieber zu haben.  
  
Remus begann damit den Schnee vom Fell des Hundes zu streichen. Es war definitiv ein Hund und er kam ihm bekannt vor. Sehr bekannt sogar und dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz. Augenblicklich erstarrte er.  
  
"Sirius...", flüsterte er. "Mein Gott, das kann doch nicht wahr sein.."  
  
Um ihn herum war eine angenehme Wärme. Der Wind und die Kälte waren verschwunden und es war trocken. In seinen Ohren lag das monotone Knistern eines Kaminfeuers und die Luft roch nach Gebratenem.  
  
Er schnupperte.  
  
Remus beobachtete. Er hatte beschlossen, die Gans in den Ofen zu schieben. Jetzt, wo diese vor sich hin schmorte, saß er in dem alten Sessel neben dem Kamin. Sirius in seiner Hundegestalt hatte er mit zu sich genommen, ihn in Decken gewickelt und ein Lager vor dem Kamin hergerichtet.  
  
Für einen Moment war er eingenickt, doch als sich der Hund auf seinem Lager zu regen begonnen hatte, wachte er schlagartig wieder auf.  
  
Den Kopf an die Sessellehne gelegt, sah er zu Sirius hinunter, der in die Luft schnupperte.  
  
"Was du da riechst ist unser Abendessen.", erwähnte Remus leise. Der Hund wandte ihm den Blick zu.  
  
Es drehe sich alles und es dauerte auch ein wenig, bis Sirius seinen Freund klar erkannte. Er blinzelte die unscharfen Schleier vor seinen Augen weg und erkannte jetzt auch, wo er war.  
  
Dies war Remus Wohnung. Hier war er in Sicherheit. Er brauchte sich nicht länger zu verstecken.  
  
Sirius arbeitete sich aus den Decken hinaus und stand dann auf. Remus sah ihm mit besorgter Mine zu. Einen Moment später nahm Sirius auch schon seine menschliche Gestalt wieder an. Kaum das er wieder auf seinen zwei Beinen stand, ließ ihn auch schon sein Gleichgewicht im Stich. Er tat einen Schritt nach vorn, um sich abzufangen, doch ohne Erfolg, er taumelte Remus, der im selben Moment geistesgegenwärtig aufgesprungen war, geradewegs in die Arme.  
  
"Abendessen klingt wirklich verlockend...", murmelte Sirius, der nun seinerseits die Arme um Remus legte.  
  
"Lang nicht gesehen, alter Freund.."  
  
"Sirius...", sagte Remus nur. Einen Moment lang verharrten beide schweigend und regungslos. "Willkommen zu Haus...", knüpfte Remus nun an und klopfte Sirius sacht auf die Schulter. "Komm..."  
  
Er führte Sirius zu dem mit Flicken übersäten Sofa. "Ruh dich aus.", sagte er fürsorglich. Sirius war mehr als dankbar über diesen, für Remus selbstverständlichen Vorschlag und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Remus knüpfte Sirius die Schnürsenkel auf und zog ihm anschließend die Schuhe aus. Sirius verstand die Geste.  
  
Während Remus wieder aufstand und die warme Wolldecke vom Boden vor dem Kamin auflas, legte Sirius die Beine koch und bettete den Kopf auf das Sofakissen. Remus breitete die Decke über ihn.  
  
"Ich schau kurz nach der Gans.", sagte er dann.  
  
"Gans?" Sirius war verwundert. Nirgendwo in dieser Wohnung konnte er auch nur den Ansatz von Weihnachtsboten sehen und dann eine Gans? Seiner Meinung nach passte das nicht wirklich zusammen.  
  
Remus nickte. "Eine Weihnachtsgans, die ich mir unter normalen Umständen nicht einmal annähernd hätte leisten können.", bemerkte er. "Aber irgendwie scheint eine höhere Macht beschlossen zu haben, diesen Tag alles andere als normal zu gestalten." Sirius blickte seinen Freund nur fragend an. Dieser zuckte daraufhin mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich wollte noch ein paar Lebensmittel einkaufen. Mit dem, was ich noch da hatte, wäre ich wohl kaum über die Feiertage gekommen. Da ich anscheinend so ein netter und zutiefst bedauernswerter Kerl bin, hat die Besitzerin des Gemischtwarenladens ohne meine Zustimmung gleich einen ganzen Korb voll gepackt mit Lebensmitteln und wollte obendrein keinen einzigen Cent dafür... Na ja und dann bin ich über dich gestolpert...", schloß Remus seine Erzählung.  
  
"Wie möchtest du die Kartoffeln? Nur gekocht, oder püriert?"  
  
Sirius wusste im ersten Moment nicht, worauf er zuerst antworten sollte, so beschloss er zu diesem Thema keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen und es einfach hinzunehmen.  
  
"Einfach gekocht.", erwiderte er deshalb nur auf die letzte Frage.  
  
Remus nickte. "Gut. Kleinen Moment." Er wandte sich um und verließ den Raum.  
  
Sirius hörte ihn in der Küche hantieren. Er war müde und wollte eigentlich nichts mehr als schlafen. Doch er musste auch etwas essen, das wusste er. Schlafen konnte er danach immer noch. So hielt er sich damit wach, den Geräuschen aus der Küche zu lauschen. Nach einer Weile wurde es still und er hörte, wie Remus zurück kam und Teller auf den Tisch stellte. Das Essen roch verführerisch und als wüsste sein Magen genau was kam, fing dieser auch gleich laut an zu knurren.  
  
Remus der gerade mit zwei Tassen Tee erneut aus der Küche kam, lächelte nur amüsiert.  
  
"Tschuldigung.", murmelte Sirius und setzte sich langsam auf, um dem ohnehin schon vorhandenen Schwindelgefühl nicht noch mehr Grund zur Verschlimmerung zu liefern.  
  
Obwohl Sirius über einen recht guten Appetit verfügte, schaffte sein Magen die Portion, die Remus ihm hingestellt hatte, trotzdem nicht. Er fing den verwunderten Blick seines Freundes auf und ein leicht verlegenes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge.  
  
"Mein Magen scheint in der Zeit wohl etwas kleiner geworden zu sein."  
  
"Eigentlich kaum vorstellbar bei den Mengen, die du früher verdrückt hast.", meinte Remus mit einem amüsierten Glitzern in den Augen. "Kannst dir ja später noch was aufwärmen. Es ist genug da."  
  
Er begann damit den Tisch abzuräumen. Über Sirius Teller spannte er Alufolie und stellte diesen in den Kühlschrank. Sirius leerte noch seine Tasse mit Tee, ehe er sich wieder in die Decke wickelte und sich zurück aufs Sofa legte. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit hatte damit begonnen sich in ihm auszubreiten. Er war kaum noch dazu in der Lage die Augen offen zu halten.  
  
Als Remus nach einer Weile wieder aus der Küche zurück kam, war Sirius bereits wieder eingeschlafen. Er trat an Sirius heran und legte ihm die Hand auf die glühende, mit feinen Schweißtröpfchen bedeckte Stirn.  
  
"Schlaf dich aus, Padfoot.", sagte er leise und strich ihm sacht, das wirre Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf die leere Teetasse. "Alles getrunken... So ist es gut. Dann geht es dir bald wieder besser."  
  
Obwohl Remus wusste, dass Sirius ihn nicht mehr hören konnte, hatte er dies sagen müssen und nachdem er dies gesagt hatte, war es ihm auch wieder ein wenig leichter ums Herz.  
  
Er brachte die Tasse in die Küche und nahm die kleine, jetzt leere Phiole in die Hand. Das Licht brach sich auf dem dünnen Glas.  
  
"Schlaf dich gesund, Sirius.", flüsterte er, ehe er sich gedankenverloren an den Abwasch machte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anmerkung des Autors:  
  
So, hier ist das 2. Kapitel. Sorry, dass auch dieses so kurz geworden ist. Ich hätte die ersten 2 auch zusammenlegen können, aber dann hätte das mit dem Überschriften nicht mehr gepasst ^^  
  
Das nächste Kapitel wird hoffentlich etwas länger. Vielleicht hat der ein oder andere von euch ja auch schon einen Verdacht, worum es in dieser Geschichte eigentlich geht *fg*  
  
Ich werd jedenfalls hier noch nix verraten ^^  
  
Ach ja, ich musste das erste Kapitel leider nochmal löschen und neu hochladen, weil ich da was falsch gemacht hab und weswegen all eure lieben Kommis leider auch weg sind *schnüff*  
  
Mata ne  
  
Sirius Black 


	3. Schwarz und Gold Endless Pain in Dark e...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weiße Weihnacht  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel III  
  
Schwarz und Gold - Endless Pain in Dark eyes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Der Himmel war blau und die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als Sirius spät am Mittag des nächsten Tages wieder erwachte. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt, so ein Gefühl war doch nicht normal. Wann war er gestern eingeschlafen und wie? Er erinnerte sich nicht. Was hatte er geträumt? Hatte er überhaupt geträumt? Er war sich nicht sicher. Doch trotz allem fühlte er sich heute körperlich besser als gestern.  
  
Nach einer Weile, die er brauchte, um in die Realität zurück zu finden, setzte er sich langsam auf. Der Schwindel, der ihn seit dem gestrigen Tag heimsuchte war noch vorhanden, auch wenn er nicht mehr ganz so niederschmetternd war wie noch am Vortag.  
  
Er drehte langsam den Kopf, um sich umzusehen, denn er wollte seinem Schwindel nicht wieder neue Nahrung geben.  
  
In einem Sessel sitzend erblickte er Remus, der im Polster zusammen gesunken war und tief schlief. Hatte er etwa die Nacht hier gewacht? Sirius beantwortete sich die Frage selbst, denn er bemerkte in dem Moment, dass Remus sich zwar in seinen Reiseumhang gewickelt hatte, jedoch noch die Sachen vom Vortag trug.  
  
Mit langsamen Bewegungen erhob sich Sirius vom Sofa und tappte ins Bad. Er sah beinahe schon automatisch in den Spiegel und er glaubte, es würde ihm ein Gespenst entgegenblicken.  
  
Unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe und er war fürchterlich blass. Seine schwarzen, etwas strähnigen Haare brachten diese kranke Blässe noch stärker zur Geltung.  
  
Er wandte den Blick vom Spiegel ab und drehte den Kaltwasserhahn auf. Mit beiden Händen fing er das eisige Wasser auf und wusch sich das Gesicht. Seinem Aussehen brachte das nicht viel, doch wenigstens fühlte er sich danach ein wenig erfrischter. Er griff nach dem Handtuch um sich abzutrocknen und ging dann weiter in die Küche.  
  
Sie war sehr sauber und aufgeräumt, dennoch entdeckte er beinahe auf Anhieb die kleine Phiole, die mehr oder weniger von den Tassen, die sie gestern benutzt hatten, verdeckt und mit der Öffnung nach unten auf dem Abtropfbrett stand.  
  
Wie automatisch ging er zur Spüle und griff nach der Phiole. Er hob sie zur Nase und roch daran, doch sie war gespült und es gab keinen Hinweis mehr darauf, was sich wohl in der Phiole befunden haben mochte. Doch er kombinierte. Hatte Remus ihm irgendetwas gegeben, ohne dass er davon wusste? Kam davon diese lähmende Müdigkeit, die ihn heimgesucht hatte? Was war das für ein Trank gewesen und warum hatte er ihn ihm gegeben? Warum auf diese Weise ?  
  
Wenn er ihm hatte helfen wollen, was Sirius keinesfalls anzweifelte, warum hatte er ihn nicht einfach gefragt, oder ihm gesagt, dass er irgendetwas unter sein Essen gemischt hatte? Warum hatte er es heimlich getan? Welchen Grund hatte er dafür?  
  
"Du bist schon wach?"  
  
Sirius zuckte zusammen, als hätte man ihm bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt. Die Phiole entglitt ihm und zersprang am Boden klirrend in tausend Stücke. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und erblickte Remus, der jetzt in der Tür stand und fürchterlich müde wirkte.  
  
"Ähm ja... Ja, das bin ich." erwiderte Sirius und während sein erster Satz noch einen überraschten Unterton hatte, klang der zweite schon fester und sogar beinahe trotzig.  
  
"Was hast du mir gegeben?" fragte er jetzt und in seiner Stimme flog ein leiser Klang unterdrückter Wut mit. Remus betrat nun den Raum, holte sich ein Glas aus dem Küchenschrank, öffnete den Kühlschrank und schenkte sich Orangensaft ein.  
  
"Einen Trank, der dein Fieber senken soll. Du hast gestern förmlich geglüht, so dass ich dachte, du überstehst die Nacht nicht mehr." erwiderte er leise, während er die Saftflasche zurück in den Kühlschrank stellte und diesen wieder schloss.  
  
Sirius schwieg darauf, doch er hatte Remus fixiert und sah ihn einfach nur an.  
  
"Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" fragte er dann und Remus schauderte leicht, als er den Frost in der Stimme seines Freundes hörte.  
  
"Ich..." begann Remus, doch er stockte. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte, es wäre besser so. Ich weiß doch, dass du kein Freund von Zaubertränken bist und da ich nicht weiß, wie man hohes Fieber mit einem Zauber wieder runterbekommt, habe ich zu diesem Trank gegriffen."  
  
Remus blickte auf und es war jetzt das erste Mal, seitdem sie miteinander sprachen, dass er seinen Freund direkt ansah. Auch wenn es Sirius nicht gefiel, dass Remus ihn so ausgetrickst hatte, musste er zugeben, dass er sich zumindest wieder etwas besser fühlte. Zwar war er noch nicht wieder vollständig genesen, dafür ging es ihm aber um einiges besser als am Vortag.  
  
Remus blickte wieder in sein Glas. "Es tut mir leid..." murmelte er schuldbewust. Sirius hockte sich nun auf den Boden und versuchte die winzigen Glassplitter zusammen zu sammeln. "Ist schon gut." erwiderte er. "Ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich da draußen womöglich noch erfroren und hätte den heutigen Tag nichtmal mehr erleben können..."  
  
Er hielt einen Moment inne und sah zu Remus auf. "Danke." sagte er dann.  
  
Seine Wut war inzwischen wieder gänzlich verflogen.  
  
Remus rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch. Obwohl Sirius ihm verziehen hatte, lastete dennoch sein schlechtes Gewissen auf seinen Schultern.  
  
"Das war doch selbstverständlich. Im ersten Moment war es natürlich ein ganz schöner Schock für mich, nachdem ich dich erkannt habe... Ich habe so vieles über die Todeskammer in der Mysteriumsabteilung gehört. Alle, selbst Dumbledore, waren sich sicher, dass du fort warst."  
  
Remus stand von seinem Stuhl auf, hockte sich neben Sirius nieder und fasste ihn an den Schultern. "Wie kommt es, dass du wieder hier bist? Wie kommt es, dass du lebst? Wie um alles in der Welt hast du es geschafft zurück zu kommen?"  
  
Er schüttelte ihn leicht.  
  
Sirius blickte seinen Freund nur an und fasste eine seiner Hände. "So viele Fragen..." sagte er sanft und blickte Remus weiterhin an. Remus bemerkte eine seltsame Leere in Sirius' Augen. Eine Leere, die er dort noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und die ihm irgendwie Angst machte. Es war nicht dieser abgestumpfte, harte Blick, den er dort manchmal sehen konnte, seitdem Sirius aus Askaban zurück gekehrt war, es war etwas anderes und er glaubte zu wissen, was es war.  
  
Diese Augen hatten den Tod gesehen. Nicht wie jemand starb, oder ermordet wurde, all das hatte Sirius schon lange hinter sich. Das hier war von weitaus größerer Tragweite. All das erkannte Remus in diesem einen Blick.  
  
Er ließ Sirius' Schultern los und griff nach der Kehrschaufel, um die Scherben aufzukehren. "Lass dir Zeit." sagte er verständnisvoll. "Sieh erstmal zu, dass du gesund wirst. Du bist ja völlig am Ende. Reden können wir später immer noch."  
  
Remus beförderte die Scherben in den Mülleimer, klappte den Deckel zu und legte die Kehrschaufel zurück. "Ich mach uns Frühstück, ja? Ich kann es auch ins Wohnzimmer bringen. Dann kannst du dich noch etwas ausruhen. Außerdem ist es dort ein wenig wärmer" Er lächelte und Sirius nickte einfach nur.  
  
"Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?" "Nein, nein, leg du dich ruhig noch etwas hin. Ich schaff das schon." meinte Remus noch immer lächelnd und schob Sirius nun mit sanfter Gewalt aus seiner Küche, hinaus zum Sofa im Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Wenn du möchtest, kannst du ja den Tisch aufräumen." Sirius sah auf den Wohnzimmertisch, auf dem eine Zeitung für das Muggel-TV, eine seltsame quadratische, flache Kiste mit vielen Tasten und diverse Tageszeitungen und Zeitschriften verteilt lagen. "Was gibt es denn da schon groß aufzuräumen?" fragte er schulterzuckend, doch Remus ließ ihn auch schon allein zurück, ohne darauf zu antworten.  
  
Sirius seufzte leise und machte sich an die Arbeit. Die ganzen Zeitungen legte er auf einen Stapel neben den Tisch, die Fernbedienung legte er einfach oben drauf. Sirius besah sich sein Werk, war aber dennoch unzufrieden, obwohl - oder vielleicht gerade weil - der Tisch jetzt so fürchterlich unpersönlich war.  
  
Anders hatte der Tisch in seinem Haus am Grimmlaud Place zwar auch nicht ausgesehen, aber dafür war er nicht verantwortlich gewesen. Das Haus am Grimmlaud Place war nicht sein Haus, sondern das seiner Eltern gewesen und er hatte es gehasst. Warum sollte er dort eine persönliche Note hinterlassen? Das hatte er nicht eingesehen.  
  
Doch das hier war etwas anderes. Dies war nicht das Haus seiner Eltern und er hasste es auch nicht. Dies war eine Wohnung in Godrics Hollow, die Wohnung seines Freundes, dem letzten seiner Freunde, der ihm noch geblieben war und irgendwie berührte es ihn, dass diese Wohnung so dermaßen trist war, dass sie selbst den fröhlichsten Menschen nach einer Weile in tiefe Depressionen stürzen musste.  
  
Er sah sich um und fand beinahe auf Anhieb, was er gesucht hatte. Remus Zauberstab lag genau dort, wo er immer lag, jetzt musste er Sirius nur noch den Gefallen tun, auch in seiner Hand zu funktionieren.  
  
Er griff nach dem Stab auf dem Kaminsims und richtete ihn auf den Tisch. Zunächst versuchte er es mit einer Tischdecke und stellte befriedigt fest, dass es klappte. Der Tischdecke folgte so eine Vase mit Weihnachtssternen und wo er gerade einmal dabei war Remus' Wohnung zu verschönern, begann er auch gleich damit ein wenig weihnachtliches Flair hinein zu zaubern.  
  
Als Remus schließlich mit einem großen Tablett beladen ins Wohnzimmer kam, traute er seinen Augen kaum. In einer Ecke am Fenster stand ein geschmückter, deckenhoher Weihnachtsbaum, der aussah, als hätte man ihn gerade erst aus einem verschneiten Wald geholt, über dem Kamin prangte eine Girlande aus Tannenzweigen und Weihnachtssternen und eine ganze Menge Kerzen tauchten den Raum in warmes, goldenes Licht.  
  
Am Kamin stand Sirius mit einer seiner Unschuldsminen und einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Den Zauberstab noch in der Hand.  
  
Remus stellte erst einmal das Tablett ab, sonst hätte er es womöglich noch fallen gelassen, ehe er einen zweiten, genaueren Rundumblick startete.  
  
"Ich brauch ja wohl nicht zu fragen, wer für dieses Spektakel hier verantwortlich ist, oder?" fragte er und sah mit einem schelmischen Glitzern in den Augen zu Sirius hinüber.  
  
"Gefällt's dir etwa nicht?" fragte dieser und Remus konnte einen leicht enttäuschten Unterton aus der Stimme seines Freundes heraushören.  
  
"Ähm... Doch, doch, ich... war nur überrascht, das ist alles." Zur Bestätigung seiner Worte lächelte er wieder.  
  
Er ging auf Sirius zu und nahm ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand. "Und das ist wohl meiner, denke ich. Dass er dir überhaupt gehorcht hat, wundert mich allerdings."  
  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht wollte dein Zauberstab einfach auch nur mal ein bisschen weihnachtliche Stimmung haben" Er grinste.  
  
Remus legte seinen Zauberstab zurück. "Komm, setz dich." sagte er. "Ich hol nur eben den Tee, oder möchtest du vielleicht etwas anderes?" Sirius hob abwehrend die Hände. "Nein, nein, Tee ist schon in Ordnung." wiegelte er ab und setzte sich endlich aufs Sofa. Remus nickte und verschwand noch einmal in der Küche, um den Tee zu holen.  
  
Schweigend begann Sirius sein Frühstück. Seine gute Laune war beinahe genau so schnell verflogen, wie sie gekommen war. Remus beobachtete dies mit besorgter Mine, hielt seinen Kommentar aber zurück. Er wollte seinem Freund nicht zu nahe treten, sondern lieber warten, bis dieser selbst erzählte, was ihn beschäftigte.  
  
Sirius war gerade bei den letzten Resten seines Tees angelangt, als Remus dann doch eine Sache loswerden wollte, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge gebrannt hatte.  
  
"Sirius..." begann er, seine weiteren Worte vorsichtig abwägend. "Hm?" machte Sirius und sah seinen Freund über den Rand seiner Teetasse hinweg an.  
  
"Du warst gestern ziemlich am Ende, als ich dich fand... Ich hatte wirklich Angst um dich. Große Angst... Dass du mir vielleicht unter den Händen wegstirbst, wenn ich nichts tue." Er sah in die Tiefen seiner Teetasse. Schon wieder versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen, dabei hatte Sirius doch schon beschlossen, ihm seine List mit dem Trank zu verzeihen.  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung." erwiderte Sirius jetzt. "Ich hätte wohl nicht anders gehandelt, wäre ich an deiner Stelle gewesen. Wo hattest du den Trank eigentlich her?"  
  
"Ein kleines Überbleibsel aus Poppy's Vorräten. Ich war einen Tag im Krankenflügel, nachdem du mich so zugerichtet hast vor zwei Jahren. Es stand auf meinem Nachttisch. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es damals genommen habe. Wahrscheinlich um es die ganze Zeit über für diesen Tag aufzuheben und dir damit das Leben zu retten."  
  
Remus sah seinen Freund nun an und lächelte. Sirius blickte Remus einen Moment lang fragend an, bis es ihm wieder einfiel, wovon er da gesprochen hatte. Es war der Tag vor zwei Jahren gewesen, an dem sie Peter Pettigrew gestellt hatten. Remus war an jenem Tag so in Eile gewesen, dass er vergessen hatte den Werwolfbanntrank einzunehmen, was fatale Folgen hatte. Pettigrew hatte die allgemeine Aufregung genutzt um zu fliehen und Sirius konnte nicht anders, als den scharfen Werwolf in einen Kampf zu verwickeln und ihn von Hogwarts wegzuführen, ehe er noch auf einen Schüler oder Lehrer traf, um eine weitere eventuelle Katastrophe zu verhindern.  
  
Sirius nickte. "Verstehe. Das war das Mittel, das für dich bestimmt war, du aber nicht gebraucht hattest." Jetzt war es Remus, der nickte. "Wie geht es dir jetzt?" fragte er dann. Sirius war von der Schnelligkeit, mit der diese Frage kam, ein wenig überrascht, horchte dann aber einen Moment in sich hinein, ehe er Antwort gab.  
  
"Ganz gut." versuchte er zu beschrieben. "Ich bin schon fast wieder bei bester Gesundheit." Er lächelte. Remus erwiderte sein Lächeln. "Das freut mich."  
  
In Sirius Gesicht erschien plötzlich wieder dieser abgestumpfte, harte Ausdruck. Remus bemerkte es mit leichtem Schrecken. Es war der gleiche Ausdruck, den Sirius seit seiner Flucht aus Askaban des öfteren an den Tag gelegt hatte und der manchmal tagelang nicht von seinem Gesicht verschunden war.  
  
"Was ist los?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme. Die Alarmglocken in ihm begannen sich zu melden. So schaute Sirius meistens dann, wenn irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung war.  
  
In diesem Fall war es, dass Remus es anscheinend absichtlich auf Smalltalk anlegte. Das war Sirius zwar von ihm gewohnt, aber es war zu offensichtlich, dass ihn eine Menge Fragen plagten, die er nicht zu stellen wagte. Vielleicht wäre Sirius früher, oder auch ohne die Erfahrung, die Askaban ihm eingebrannt hatte, anders an die Sache herangegangen, als Remus jetzt allein mit seinem Blick zu verunsichern, doch im Moment wusste er nicht, wie er ihn sonst darauf aufmerksam machen konnte.  
  
"Ich hab im Moment keine große Lust auf Smalltalk, Remus." sagte er deswegen gerade heraus. "Ich glaube, es gibt Dinge, über die wir reden müssen und aus irgend einem Grund scheinst du mich nicht fragen zu wollen. Du lenkst unsere Gespräche absichtlich ins Belanglose. Warum?"  
  
Remus blickte wieder in seine Tasse. "Ich habe gefragt." sagte er dann leise, kaum hörbar, doch Sirius verstand ihn sehr gut.  
  
"Vorhin, als ich die Scherben der Phiole zusammengekehrt hab. Ich habe gefragt, doch du bist es gewesen, der nicht antworten wollte. Deswegen wollte ich nicht weiter bohren. Ich wollte warten, bis du es mir von selbst erzählst. Ich wollte warten, bis du bereit bist, mir zu erzählen, was eigentlich passiert ist. Ich habe so viele Fragen, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht weiß, wo ich überhaupt beginnen soll."  
  
Remus sah wieder auf und blickte Sirius direkt ins Gesicht, um dessen Reaktion auf sein Geständnis sehen zu können. Zu seiner Überraschung war der harte Ausdruck in Sirius Mine fast vollständig verschwunden. Sogar ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, doch dieses Lächeln drang nicht zu seinen Augen vor. Es war ein gequältes Lächeln. Ehrlich zwar, doch begleitet von Schmerz. Tief sitzendem Schmerz und dieser Schmerz lag nun in seinen Augen. Eine dunkle, bodenlose Leere, in die man zu fallen glaubte und aus der es kein Entrinnen mehr gab, war man erst einmal gefallen.  
  
"Ich benutze jetzt deinen Lieblingsspruch, Remus. Wenn du nicht weißt, wo du beginnen sollst zu fragen, dann werde ich dir eben die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Von Anfang an, ohne Ausschmückungen und ohne etwas auszulassen."  
  
Noch immer sah Remus seinen Freund an und es schnürte ihm fast die Luft ab, was er in dessen Augen sah. Allein dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen stach wie ein Messer in sein Herz.  
  
"Oh Merlin" dachte er. "Warum muss dieser Mensch so viel Leid ertragen?" Was auf dieser Welt rechtfertigte so viel Kummer und Leid? Er verstand es nicht. Tapfer schluckte er die Tränen zusammen mit dem Rest seines Tees hinunter und nickte.  
  
"Gut." sagte er und stellte sich darauf ein, dass sie wohl ziemlich lange hier sitzen bleiben würden. Sirius erwiderte das Nicken, trank noch einen Schluck Tee, ehe er die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch stellte und begann schließlich zu erzählen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anmerkung des Autors  
  
So, das hier wäre dann Kapitel 3. Ich habe mich entschlossen Sirius' Erzählung erst im nächsten Kapitel zu bringen, da dieses Überbrückungskapitel allein schon recht lang geworden ist. Momentan bin ich eifrig dabei Sirius Reise durchs Jenseits zu schreiben, nur hab ich momentan eine kleine Schreibblockade. Irgendwie schaff ich das nicht, so zu schreiben wie ich das gern hätte. Mir fällt da irgendwie patout nichts ein. Entschuldigt bitte.  
  
Ich verspreche aber mich zu bemühen, damit es nicht ganz so lange dauert ^.))  
  
Ein paar Reviews sind wie immer Willkommen ^.~  
  
Bye Sirius Black 


	4. Nebelgrau und Perlweiß Twillight and Fi...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weiße Weihnacht  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel IV  
  
Nebelgrau und Perlweiß ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er lieferte sich ein Duell mit Bellatrix, wie es bisher noch nie jemand gesehen hatte. Gerade schoss sie einen Lichtblitz auf ihn ab, doch Sirius wich mit einer beinahe anmutenden Bewegung geschickt aus. Er neckte sie, reizte sie schon die ganze Zeit und machte sich über sie lustig. „Komm schon, das kannst du doch besser!", rief er ihr entgegen und wieder lachte er. Ja. Und wie sie das konnte. Der zweite Lichtblitz traf ihn mitten in die Brust. Noch während er lachte, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Entsetzen. Das konnte nicht sein. Nicht jetzt. Nicht so. Nicht hier. So nah an diesem alten mysteriösen Bogen, nicht in dieser Kammer. Sirius spürte augenblicklich, wie seine Glieder taub wurden. Er hatte keine Chance gehabt, den Zauber auch nur im mindesten abzuwehren oder auszuweichen.  
  
Wie durch eine Wattewand und von weit her drang Bellatrix' triumphierender Schrei an sein Ohr. Ein beinahe hysterischer Schrei. Wie gut er doch zu seiner verhassten Cousine passte.  
  
Sirius spürte, wie er fiel. Er spürte den Luftzug und die Schwere, die ihn beinahe wie in Zeitlupe fallen ließ, in eine Richtung, die er nicht bestimmte, die er nicht bestimmen konnte, da er nicht mehr länger Herr über seinen Körper war. Allein die Schwerkraft hatte hier Entscheidungsrecht und sie hatte gewählt. Sie hatte sich gegen ihn entschieden und zog ihn unerbittlich mit sich. Wohin, das wusste nicht nur Sirius' Verstand. Er spürte es auch am eigenen Körper, als der zerschlissene Stoff des Vorhangs über dem Bogen an ihm vorbeiglitt, als er den unnatürlichen Wind, der aus keiner Quelle zu kommen schien, auf seiner Haut spürte und an seinen Haaren zerrte. Der Vorhang schloss sich hinter ihm, doch er blieb nicht einfach auf dem Steinboden liegen. Hier auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs war kein Steinboden mehr. Das Tor zu Realität hatte sich soeben hinter ihm geschlossen. Er fiel und fiel. Fiel in unendliche Schwärze und Dunkelheit.  
  
~*~  
  
Es dauerte lange, bis er wieder erwachte, doch selbst, als er allmählich begann seine Umgebung akustisch wahr zu nehmen, war er noch nicht dazu in der Lage seine Glieder zu regen. Sogar um die Augen aufzuschlagen fehlte ihm die Kraft. Doch er wusste auch so, dass es dunkel um ihn herum war. Die Luft roch staubig, trocken und abgestanden, wie in einen Raum, der lange Zeit nicht mehr gelüftet worden war. Und es war still. Nicht der leiseste Laut war zu hören.  
  
Sirius wusste nicht, wie lange er hier schon lag, wie lange er bewustlos gewesen war, doch der Schockzauber, der auf ihm lag, war noch immer mächtig genug, als das er sich allein von seinem Willen hätte brechen lassen. Es blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig als abzuwarten. Auch diesmal konnte er nicht bestimmen, wie viel Zeit verging. Minuten, oder Stunden, es kam ihm vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Doch dann spürte er, wie sich die Fessel langsam zurückzog. Die Starre löste sich. Ganz allmählich und in äußerster Zeitlupe, aber stetig. Ein leichtes Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Körper breit, gerade so, als wäre jeder Teil seines Körpers eingeschlafen und erwachte nun wieder zu neuem Leben. Sirius spürte, wie der Zauber sich nun immer rascher von ihm löste, doch er bleib noch liegen, so lange, bis auch das letzte Kribbeln in seinen Gliedern verschwunden war. Erst jetzt öffnete er langsam die Augen. Sein Verdacht bestätigte sich. Es WAR dunkel, doch es war kein vollkommenes Dunkel, wie er geglaubt hatte. Es herrsche eine Art dämmeriges Zwielicht, das von einer Lichtquelle herrührte, die Sirius noch nicht lokalisieren konnte. Sie schien nicht in unmittelbarer Umgebung zu sein.  
  
Noch immer war es so still, dass man die Sprichwörtliche Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können, obgleich dieser Raum riesig war. Ein wenig mühsam und steif setzte Sirius sich langsam auf und sah sich um.  
  
Er wusste, wo er war. Hier war alles geschehen. Hier hatte er gekämpft und hier hatte Bellatrix ihn schließlich überwältigt. Und er war durch diesen Vorhang gefallen. Er blickte zu dem zerschlissenen, mottenzerfressenen, vermoderten Stoffetzen hinüber, der von den steinernen Torbogen hing und erschauderte unbewust. Sirius sag sich weiter um. Der Raum war leer, wie er es sich schon gedacht hatte. Aber warum? Warum waren sie ohne ihn gegangen? Warum hatten sie ihn nicht von diesem Zauber erlöst, und wenn schon nicht das, warum hatten sie ihn einfach hier zurück gelassen und nicht mitgenommen?  
  
Irgendetwas Haariges mit langen, dünnen Beinen kroch über seine Hand und dieses Gefühl riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah der Spinne hinterher, die ihren Weg durch den Staub fortsetzte, als hätte sie den Mann, über dessen Hand sie gelaufen war, gar nicht bemerkt.  
  
Und erst jetzt fiel Sirius die Seltsamkeit des Ganzen auf. Dieser Raum war sein Jahrzehnten unberührt, wenn nicht noch länger. Auf dem Boden lag eine knöcheltiefe Schicht aus grauem, flockigem, mit Spinnweben durchsetztem Staub, die so makellos dalag, wie die Oberfläche eines grauen Sees. Sirius blickte zum Tor hinüber, das nur etwa eine Körperlänge von ihm entfernt war. Hier war die Schicht nicht mehr gleichmäßig, makellos und eben, hier war sie aufgewirbelt worden und zu kleinen Häufchen wieder zusammen gesunken. Auf dem Boden vor dem Tor erkannte er eine schmutzige Schleifspur, die zu ihm hinführte, gerahmt von den kleinen Staubbergen, die wie aufgeworfener grauer Schnee an beiden Seiten des gewaltsam gebrochenen Weges aufgehäuft waren.  
  
-Aber das...kann doch nicht sein...- fuhr es Sirius durch den Kopf. Sie hatten doch hier gekämpft. Gerade erst vor ein paar Stunden. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Es war nicht so verstaubt gewesen. Der Raum, in dem sie gekämpft hatten, war gegenüber dem, was er jetzt hier vorfand geradezu sauber gewesen. Wie konnte das geschehen? Und warum war er allein hier? Sirius musste dem nachgehen. Welche andere Wahl hatte er auch?  
  
Er richtete sich auf und klopfte den Staub von seinen Kleidern. Sein Blick suchte den Ausgang, doch der Torbogen versperrte ihm die Sicht. Sirius ging um den Torbogen herum und jetzt erkannte er auch, woher das matte Licht kam, das den Raum erhellte. Die Tür zur Kammer stand offen und ließ das Licht, das aus dem Nebenraum stammte, ein.  
  
Sirius ging weiter, erklomm die Stufen, die zum Ausgang führten, trat durch die Tür und blieb erneut stehen. Auch hier lag zentimeterdicker Staub, doch das war es nicht, das ihn so erschreckte. Er blickte auf die nächste geöffnete Tür, hinter der sich der runde Raum mit den vielen Türen befand.  
  
Jetzt erkannte er, woher der Lichtschein kam und einen Moment lang konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Der Raum vor ihm brannte. Aber es war kein Feuer, wie Sirius es kannte. Es brannte in allen Farben. Gelb, rot, blau, doch vor allem weiß, weswegen Sirius den Lichtschein die ganze Zeit über nicht als Feuer erkannt hatte. Das Licht flackerte nicht wie bei einem üblichen Feuer. Es war ein magisches Feuer, wie Sirius es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Und es versperrte den Ausgang. Das Feuer tobte und kochte in den runden Raum, sodass Sirius noch nicht einmal einen Ausgang auf der anderen Seite ausmachen konnte. Er sah sich um. Die einzigen Türen, durch die er gehen konnte, lagen hinter ihm und endeten in der Todeskammer. Doch auch wenn es andere Wege gegeben hätte, jeder von ihnen endete in diesem Raum, der auch jetzt vor ihm lag.  
  
Auch wenn er die Hitze des Feuers hier, wo er stand, nicht spürte, er wusste dass die Flammen ihn verbrennen würden, sobald er sie berührte. Entweder wartete er ab, bis das Feuer sich ausgetobt hatte, oder er setzte alles auf eine Karte, um seinem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Ersteres schien ihm im ersten Moment der bessere Gedanke, denn er war weniger selbstmörderisch, aber wer wusste schon, wer diesen Brand gelegt hatte und wie lange er noch brennen sollte? Es könnten Stunden sein, Tage, Monate, sogar Jahre und Sirius hatte nicht wirklich die Lust darauf abzuwarten, bis Hunger und Durst ihn dahingerafft hatten. Es musste eine andere Möglichkeit geben.  
  
Er suchte nach seinem Zauberstab, doch er fand ihn nicht, so eilte er in die Kammer zurück, in der er aufgewacht war und tastete den Boden um das Tor herum ab. Er fand seinen Zauberstab nach einigem Suchen von einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt, ein paar Schritte vom Tor entfernt, klopfte sich erneut den Staub aus den Kleidern und eilte zurück.  
  
An dem Feuer vor sich in der Kammer hatte sich nichts geändert. Es tobte noch immer wie eine undurchdringliche Wand. Sirius versuchte es zu löschen, doch das gab er nach diesem ersten Versuch sogleich auf, nachdem die Flammen, die bisher nur auf der anderen Seite der Türschwelle getobt hatten, die unsichtbare Grenze plötzlich um mehrere Meter überschritten und Sirius bedrohlich nahe kamen. Mit einem hastigen Satz zurück wich Sirius den Flammen aus und kaum war er von der Tür weg, zogen sich die Flammen wieder zurück. Hatte das jetzt an ihm oder an seinem Löschversuch gelegen? Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als das herauszufinden. Magische Feuer hatten schließlich die unterschiedlichsten Macken, je nachdem wofür sie heraufbeschworen wurden.  
  
Langsam trat er auf die Tür zu, die Flammen immer genau im Auge behaltend. Es tat sich nichts. Sie blieben hinter der Türschwelle, auch als er selbst nur noch wenige Millimeter davon entfernt war. Selbst hier spürte er keine Hitze, obwohl direkt vor ihm die Flammen tobten. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja, wenn er schnell genug war. Dieses Feuer war gierig nach Wasser und brannte umso brutaler, würde er das tun, was man normalerweise tat um Feuer von sich abzuhalten. Doch würde er es jetzt tun, so würde es ihn umbringen.  
  
Sirius trat von der Tür zurück und sah sich um. Er musste es versuchen. Ob er nun hier verhungerte oder bei dem Versuch sich zu retten verbrannte. Es waren beides keine besonders anheimelnden Gedanken, aber letzteres war immerhin eine Chance. Wohl die einzige Chance, die er hatte.  
  
Er versuchte sich einen halbwegs durchführbaren Plan zu erdenken, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit war ihm klar, dass er bei seinem Unterfangen Glück nötiger haben musste, als alles andere. Es gab so vieles, was sein Entkommen zunichte machen könnte. Sirius wischte en Gedanken daran beiseite. Entweder kam er hier raus, oder auch nicht. Aber er musste es versuchen. So drehte er sich kurzentschlossen um, nahm Anlauf und lief los. Geradewegs in die Flammen hinein.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anmerkung des Autors:  
  
Mal ein Kapitel mit so gut wie keiner wörtlichen Rede... Was soll Sirius allein auch großartiges sagen... Ich hatte mal verlauten lassen, dass diese Geschichte nur 5-6 Kapitel haben soll... na ja, das war vor meiner Schreibblockade.. Jetzt sprüh ich vor Ideen und denke mir, ich werde Sirius auf eine lange und vor allem seltsame Reise schicken, ehe ich das Geschehen wieder in die Ausgangszeit zurücksetze. Vielleicht unterbreche ich mal um Sirius eine Pause in seiner Erzählung zu gönnen und Remus Zwischenfragen stellen zu lassen. Der Titel der Geschichte wird sich dann wahrscheinlich auch noch ändern oder es wird einen aussagekräftigeren Untertitel geben. Im nächsten Kapitel wird übrigens wieder etwas mehr gesprochen und Sirius wird sich noch stark wundern ^^ Ideen dazu hab ich schon, ich muss sie nur noch schreiben ^^  
  
Bye Sirius 


	5. Rot und Gold Out of the Fire, into the ...

  
  
Weiße WeihnachtKapitel V   
  
Rot und Gold – Out of the Fire, into the Light

Die Flammen und die Hitze stürmten sofort auf ihn ein. Instinktiv hob Sirius die Arme vors Gesicht und versuchte möglichst nicht den Rauch einzuatmen, der in seinen Augen biss. Nach ein paar Schritten war er hindurch, doch er war noch nicht am Ziel. Jetzt, wo er sich inmitten des Raumes befand, erkannte er die Situation. Hier im Inneren des Raumes war kein Feuer. Es lag wie ein Ring an der äußeren Wand und versperrte sämtliche Türen. Einen kurzen Moment lang versuchte Sirius sich zu orientieren, was ihm jedoch nicht wirklich gelang. Er war sich beinahe schon sicher, dass der Raum wieder zu rotieren begonnen hatte. Selbst ohne das Feuer, das ihm die Sicht versperrte, war es schon schwer genug die richtige Tür zu finden, doch jetzt war es beinahe aussichtslos. Zumal dieses Feuer alles andere als harmlos war.

Sirius, der es bisher vermieden hatte, sich anzusehen, riskierte nun einen schnellen Blick an sich herab. Seine Haut war gerötet und seine Kleidung angesengt. Etwas anderes hatte er eigentlich kaum erwartet. Er hob den Blick wieder und sah auf die Flammenwand ein paar Schritte vor ihm.

‚Bitte lass den Ausgang vor mir sein.', betete er in Gedanken und kaum war dieser Gedanke zuende gedacht, lief er ein zweites Mal los.

Es fühlte sich an, als brannten die Flammen noch heißer und ungnädiger. Sirius prallte mit der Schulter gegen einen Türrahmen. Seine Hand tastete weiter, bis sie ins Leere stieß. Er warf sich in diese Richtung, taumelte, fiel durch die Tür und blieb benommen am Boden liegen.

Seine Augen sahen, wie das Feuer, nachdem er durch die Tür gefallen war, langsam kleiner wurde und nach und nach gänzlich verschwand, doch in diesem Moment drang das kaum in sein Bewustsein vor.

Sein Gehirn ließ in diesem Moment nur einen Gedanken zu. Er hatte den Gang erkannt, noch während er durch die Tür gefallen war. Es war der Gang, durch den sie gekommen waren. Die Tür war die richtige gewesen.

Eine Weile lang regte er sich nicht und blieb einfach nur liegen, um neue Kräfte zu sammeln. Allmählich machten nun auch seine Verbrennungen mit einem penetranten Schmerz auf sich aufmerksam. Sirius hob die Hände vors Gesicht, schloss resigniert die Augen und ließ sie wieder sinken, kaum das er sie angesehen hatte.

Er musste aufstehen. Hier konnte er nicht liegen bleiben. Er musste weg hier. Weg.

Mit einem leisen unterdrückten Stöhnen wälzte er sich auf den Bauch und begann damit sich aufzustemmen. Das Feuer hatte weitaus mehr an seinen Kräften gezehrt, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Nicht nur seine Hände und sein Gesicht schmerzten, sein ganzer Körper war von Schmerzen gepeinigt und wäre dies ein anderer Ort gewesen, wäre er in einer anderen Situation, so wäre er wahrscheinlich einfach liegen geblieben. Doch leider konnte er es sich nicht aussuchen.

An der Wand halt suchend stemmte Sirius sich schließlich hoch. Er taumelte ein wenig, doch die Wand fing ihn auf. Sirius hob den Blick und versuchte die Entfernung zu den Aufzügen am Ende des Ganges einzuschätzen. Doch sein Blick war noch verschwommen und unklar, sodass sich dies als recht schwierig erwies. Aber er musste weiter. Hier unten konnte ihm niemand helfen. Es gab keinen anderen Weg.

So tastete er sich an der Wand entlang vorwärts, setzte Schritt vor Schritt und kam dem Aufzug allmählich näher. Das letzte Stück musste er ohne den Halt der Wand schaffen, doch es waren auch nur ein paar Schritte. Mühsam schleppte er sich zum nächstbesten Aufzug und drückte die Taste für das Atrium. Scheppernd und rasselnd schlossen sich die Gitter und der Aufzug machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

An dem winzigen Stückchen Wand gleich neben der Tür angelehnt blieb er stehen und wartete. Ein Ruck ging durch die Kabine und die Türen und Gitter öffneten sich.

Sirius schleppte sich aus dem Aufzug und sah sich um. Er glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Das Atrium bot ein Bild der Zerstörung, doch es war nicht eine Menschenseele zu sehen. Hier musste ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod getobt haben.

Mehrere Kamine waren zugeschüttet und eingestürzt. Von den Wänden war das Holz abgesplittert und es klafften große Risse im Mauerwerk. An einer Stelle schwelte noch ein Brand, der flackerndes Licht verbreitete. Kerzenhalter und Kerzenreste lagen auf dem Boden verstreut und auch der Brunnen in der Mitte des Atriums hatte einiges abbekommen. Die einzige Figur, die nicht beschädigt war, war die des Hauselfen.

Noch immer ergoss sich das Wasser in den Brunnen, doch es blieb nicht dort. Durch mehrere Risse im Becken sickerte das Wasser hindurch und suchte sich einen Weg über den Holzboden.

Sirius brauchte einen Moment um das Bild, das sich ihm hier bot zu verarbeiten, dann schleppte er sich zum Brunnen hinüber und kniete davor nieder.

Er tauchte eine Hand ins Wasser und stellte fest, dass die kühlende Wirkung wie erhofft sofort eintrat. Die zweite Hand ließ er folgen und hielt dann beide Hände unter den Wasserstrahl, der sich aus einem Ohr des Hauselfen ergoss. Mit beiden Händen schöpfte er das Wasser und versuchte mit mäßigem Erfolg sein Gesicht zu kühlen. Kurzerhand hielt er nun einfach den Kopf unter den Wasserstrahl. Das war schon besser.

Eine Weile saß er so da, mit beiden Händen an die Elfenfigur geklammert, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Ein Rest langen Haares war ihm vors Gesicht gefallen und verdeckte ihm die Sicht.

Nach ein paar Minuten, die er reglos so verharrt hatte, hob er den Kopf wieder und strich sich das nasse Haar zurück. Für eine Weile würde es gehen, dennoch zweifelte er nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass er eigentlich ein Fall für den nächsten Medimagier war.

Er ging zu der Telefonzelle hinüber, die den Ausgang darstellte und machte sich nun endlich auf den Weg zurück zur Oberfläche. Was mochte ihn dort wohl erwarten? Sirius konnte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wagte es jedoch auch nicht, darüber nachzudenken.

Der sich in der Telefonzelle befindliche Aufzug brachte Sirius schließlich nach oben und nur einen Moment, nachdem er ins Tageslicht gekommen war, war ihm klar, was hier geschehen sein musste. Ein kurzer Blick hatte ihm genügt um die Situation zu erfassen.

So ziemlich alle Gesichter der Personen, die um die Telefonzelle herum standen, lagen oder hockten, waren ihm zugewandt. Auf einigen sah er Erstaunen, auf anderen Entsetzen, bei ein paar wenigen Verwunderung, aber es sahen ausnahmslos alle so aus, als hätten sie gerade einen Geist gesehen.

Severus Snape, der an einem Mauervorsprung lehnte und irgendwelche Kräuter auf eine schlimme Verletzung an seinem linken Oberarm presste, wandte als erster den Blick ab. Die Medihexe, die Kingsley gerade einen Kopfverband verpasste, fuhr nun mit ihrer Arbeit fort, woraufhin dieser schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog.

„Nun stellen Sie sich nicht so an, eine Platzwunde und eine Gehirnerschütterung haben noch niemanden umgebracht.", sagte sie und fixierte den Verband.

Kaum dass sie mit Kingsley fertig war, wuselte sie auch gleich schon weiter und kniete ich zu einem Deckenbündel nieder. Sie schubste Molly Weasley ungeduldig zur Seite und für einen kurzen Moment konnte Sirius die Gestalt erkennen, die dort in die Decken eingewickelt lag.

Einen Moment stockte ihm der Atem. „Remus...", hauchte er heiser und schon setzten sich seine Beine in Bewegung, ohne dass er auch nur etwas dafür tun musste. Er lief um die Medihexe, die nun einige mit Kräutersud getränkte Kompressen entfernte und um ihren Patienten herum, fiel ihr gegenüber neben Remus auf die Knie und sah ihn an.

„Remus..", sagte er nocheinmal, und Remus, den er für bewustlos gehalten hatte, wandte ihm mit einer schwerfälligen Bewegung den Blick zu und öffnete langsam die Augen.

Anmerkung des Autors:

Waaaaaaah, Gomen ne! Ich hab unwahrscheinlich lange gebraucht für dieses kurze Stückchen Text.. Entschuldigt das bitte. Die Idee dazu ist eigentlich fix und fertig in meinem Kopf, aber ich hatte irgendwie einfach nicht die Zeit mich mal hinzusetzen und das zu schreiben.

Für alle, die es bis jetzt immer noch nicht bemerkt haben: Sirius befindet sich in einer Art Parallel-Realität. Wollte ich nur sagen. .


	6. Schwarz und grün Death and new Hope

Weiße Weihnacht

Kapitel VI

Schwarz und Grün – Death and new Hope

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er sah Sirius schon beinahe ungläubig an. „Padfoot.", krächzte er. Seine Stimme war dabei nicht mehr als ein Hauch. Sirius legte sich einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Sch...", machte er, da er nicht wollte, dass Remus weitersprach.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, Moony.", sagte er mit beruhigender Stimme und hob ein weinig den Blick, um sich die anderen noch einmal anzusehen.

Er spürte Severus' Blick auf sich ruhen und wandte ihm den Blick zu. Severus sah ihn aus zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten Augen an und musterte ihn hasserfüllt, jedoch auch mit einer nicht gerade kleinen Portion Skepsis.

Molly Weasley hatte bisher keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Sie hatte die Hände vor den Mund gepresst und sah Sirius noch immer so an. Als wäre er eine Erscheinung.

„Wie bist du da nur wieder rausgekommen?", drang nun Remus' leise Stimme an sein Ohr. Die Medihexe hatte sich inzwischen drangemacht ihm neue Kompressen aufzulegen und diese zu verbinden. Sirius senkte den Blick und wandte sich nun wieder Remus zu.

„Frag lieber nicht.", erwiderte er leise und seufzte. Remus nickte nur. Die Bewegung war kaum zu sehen, doch Sirius verstand sie.

„Es tut mir leid.", nuschelte er und schloss die Augen.

Sirius sah ihn nun leicht verwirrt an. „Was tut dir leid?", fragte er.

„Ich habe... es nicht geschafft.."Das Sprechen fiel Remus zunehmend schwerer und seine Brust begann sich rascher zu heben und zu senken, obgleich seine Atmung zunehmend flacher wurde.

Sirius merkte, wie jemand hinter ihn trat. „Er wollte dich unter allen Umständen retten und ist zurück ins Feuer gelaufen.", erklang eine dunkle Stimme, die unverkennbar zu Kingsley gehörte, allerdings klang sie nun merkwürdig tonlos.. „Snape hat ihn gerade noch zu fassen bekommen, bevor es zu spät war."

Sirius hob den Blick und sah den anderen an. Er erschrak über den Ausdruck in Kingsleys dunklen Augen. Es _war_ wohl bereits zu spät gewesen. Sein Blick wanderte für einen Moment zu Severus hinüber. „Snape...", flüsterte er, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah wieder zu Remus. Er konnte es nicht glauben.

Langsam streckte Sirius nun seine Hand vor, fasste einen Zipfel, der Decke, die über Remus gebreitet war und hob sie leicht an. Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick und ließ die Decke sogleich sichtlich geschockt wieder fallen.

„Oh mein Gott...", stammelte er heiser. Mit vor ungläubigem Entsetzen geweiteten Augen starrte er einen imaginären Fleck auf der Decke an. Er schluckte.

„Padfoot..."

Remus tastete vorsichtig nach Sirius' Hand. Die dieser sofort mit seinen eigenen beiden Händen ergriff und leicht drückte.

„Moony...", brachte er mühsam hervor. „Oh mein Gott.. Was.. Was um alles in der Welt..."Er hob Remus' Hans an seine Stirn und schloß fest die Augen um die Tränen der Angst und der Verzweiflung zurück zu drängen. Er atmete geräuschvoll ein.

„Moony... Remus..."

Er ließ die Hände wieder sinken und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die brennenden Augen, ehe er Remus ins Gesicht sah und erneut erschrak.

Was er sah, versetzte ihm einen tiefen Stich ins Herz.

Eine feuchte Tränenspur hatte sich auf Remus' Wange abgezeichnet. Er weinte tatsächlich. Er weinte stumme, aber quälende Tränen. Es war das erste Mal in seinem bisherigen Leben, dass er Remus weinen sah, dass er ihn gerade bso/b weinen sah.

Sirius senkte den Blick, sodass ihm das Haar über die Augen fiel.

„Remus... Danke...", sagte er erstickt. „Nein...", erwiderte Remus leise und fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause fort. „Ich muss dir danken. Für deine Freundschaft, für dein Verständnis. Für alles..."Sirius hob den Blick und sah seinen Freund nun wieder an. Die Tränen waren noch immer zu sehen, doch nun hatte Remus die Augen wieder geschlossen.

„Remus?", sprach Sirius ihn nun an, wobei seine Stimme nun einen schon beinahe panischen Unterton hatte. „Sieh mich an, komm schon!"Wieder drückte er Moonys Hand. „Du bist zurück.", murmelte dieser leise. „Es war nicht umsonst..."

„Moony..? Was redest du denn da?", fragte Sirius nun leicht verwirrt. Er sah zu Kingsley auf, doch dieser war bereits weitergegangen.

„Ich hatte gedacht, ich seh dich nie wieder..."Remus zwang sich, die Augen noch einmal zu öffnen. „Ich bin froh,... dass du es geschafft hast... Deine Freundschaft.. hat mir immer sehr viel bedeutet..."

Sirius war inzwischen unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er hielt noch immer Remus' Hand in den seinen und sah ihn an, doch sein Herz pochte voller Angst und übler Vorahnung.

„Moony.", sagte er. „Hör auf... Hör auf so zu reden. Hör auf dich so von mir zu verabschieden. Du wirst wieder gesund, hörst du? Das heilt wieder."Sirius schluckte. Der Kloß in seinem Hals war wieder dicker geworden, doch auch durch das Schlucken bekam er ihn nicht weg.

Kaum sichtbar schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „Ich weiß es.", sagte er und seine Stimme war dabei nicht sehr viel mehr als ein Hauch. Er drückte Sirius' Hand und Sirius erwiderte die kaum spürbare Geste. Er hob Remus' Hand leicht an und setzte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Remus registrierte die Berührung noch, dann schloss er die Augen. Für immer.

Sirius bemerkte, wie die Hand seines Freundes schlaff wurde, kaum dass er sie geküsst hatte und hob nun den Blick um Remus ins Gesicht zu sehen. Eine neue, feuchte Tränenspur hatte sich der alten, schon halb eingetrockneten hinzugesellt, doch es lag auch ein irgendwie glücklicher Ausdruck auf dem jetzt reglosen Gesicht. Sirius ließ die Hand sinken und legte Remus' Hände gefaltet auf dessen Brust zusammen. Mit einer letzten Bewegung strich er ihm noch eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Mögen Engelsscharen dich auf deinem Weg begleiten und auf ihren Schwingen tragen....", flüsterte er.

Einen letzten Augenblick sah er Remus noch einmal an, ehe er die Enden der Decke fasste und ihm diese behutsam über Gesicht und Kopf legte.

Sirius registrierte kaum die Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte und leicht zudrückte. Er saß einfach nur da und starrte den Punkt der Decke an, unter dem sich Remus' Gesicht verbarg. Seine Hände lagen schlaff in seinem Schoß.

„Komm...", sagte eine leise, dunkle Stimme. „Du kannst nichts mehr tun... Komm schon. Steh auf."

Doch Sirius regte sich nicht. Seine Augen blickten starr ins Leere. Gerade eben hatte er sich noch mit aller Kraft beherrschen müssen, um nicht vor Remus zu weinen. Es war ihm nicht gelungen.

Doch jetzt, wo er eigentlich weinen wollte, da konnte er nicht mehr. Nicht eine Träne vergoss er, obwohl seine Augen weiterhin wie Feuer brannten. Er fühlte sich einfach nur leer. Etwas sehr wichtiges war ihm genommen worden._ Jemand_ sehr wichtiges. „Remus...", flüsterte er.

Der Druck der Hand auf seiner Schulter verstärkte sich und er wurde jetzt zusätzlich leicht geschüttelt. Erst jetzt drang die Berührung wirklich in Sirius' Bewustsein vor. Langsam hob er den Blick und sah in die dunklen Augen Kingsleys.

„Dumbledore möchte mit dir reden. Du möchtest ihm bitte so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts folgen."Sirius nickte. Er hatte gehört, was der andere gesagt hatte, doch er hatte nicht wirklich den Sinn verstanden. Warum sollte er gehen? Es waren doch noch alle hier. Und was sollte mit Remus geschehen, wenn er weg war? Er sah hinüber zu Molly Weasley, die schluchzend in den Armen von Tonks lag, die wiederum versuchte die ältere Frau zu beruhigen.

„Komm schon Junge, hier kannst du nichts mehr tun. Und du solltest dich nicht zu sehr an dieses Bild klammern."

Sirius wandte jetzt den Blick von Molly und Tonks ab. Er brauchte nicht hinzusehen, um zu wissen, dass Moody ihn gerade angesprochen hatte. Er heftete seinen Blick wieder auf das Deckenbündel vor ihm. „Was soll das heißen?", fragte er tonlos.

„Es heißt genau das, was ich sagte. Klammre dich nicht zu sehr an das, was du hier siehst. Ich werde dich nach Hogwarts begleiten. Dumbledore hat mit dir zu reden. Und nun steh auf."

Sirius hatte einige Mühe Moodys Gedankensprung zu folgen, doch er hatte keine Zeit großartig darüber nach zu denken. Man ließ ihn gar nicht erst dazu kommen, denn kaum hatte Moody dies gesagt, fassten er und Kingsley Sirius auch schon an den Armen und zogen ihn auf die Beine. Kaum das Sirius stand und Kingsley losgelassen hatte, war Moody bereits mit seiner lebenden Fracht disappariert.

Mad Eye apparierte mit Sirius im Schlepptau vor den Toren von Hogwarts. Schweigend setzte er sich in Bewegung, um den Rest des Weges zu Fuß zu gehen. Sirius schlurfte wie in Trance neben ihm her. Er kannte den Weg und hätte ihn selbst im Schlaf noch gefunden. Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort. Nur der Kies unter ihren Schuhen und das Rauschen der Bäume im Wind war zu hören. Vom Wald her drang gelegentlich der Schrei eines Käuzchens zu ihnen vor.

Nach einer Weile, die sie so völlig schweigend gegangen waren, kamen sie vor dem Schlosstor an, dessen rechter Flügel wie immer offen stand. Von den Schülern war weit und breit kein einziger zu sehen, obwohl doch noch gar keine Ferien waren und es auch nicht regnete. Sirius registrierte dies am Rande, doch der Gedanke entglitt ihm, noch bevor er ihm weiter folgen und sich darüber wundern konnte.

Moody führte ihn weiter durch das Schloss, dessen Gänge Sirius noch immer so vertraut waren, als wäre er erst gestern das letzte Mal in ihnen umhergewandelt. Schließlich kamen sie – wie es Sirius schien, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit – vor dem Wasserspeier an, hinter dem sich der Durchgang zu Dumbledores Büro verbarg. Mad Eye knurrte das Passwort und der Wasserspeier bewegte sich zur Seite. Er schob Sirius vor sich her und sie betraten die Wendeltreppe, die sie nach oben brachte.

Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete Moody die Tür, schob Sirius abermals vor sich her in den Raum und bugsierte ihn in einen der Sessel, die vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors drapiert waren. Von Albus Dumbledore selbst, war allerdings keine Spur zu entdecken.

Sirius hob kurz den Blick Schon öfter war er hier gewesen. Sogar selbst nach seiner Schulzeit und das letzte Mal lag gerade einmal zwei Jahre zurück. Es sah noch immer so aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte und doch war es auf eine schwer zu beschreibende Art und Weise anders. Es war keine Änderung, die sich optisch bemerkbar machte, die Sirius aber dennoch spürte.

Sein Blick wanderte nach rechts, wo er Moody ausmachte. Dieser sah ihn an.

„Warte einen Moment, Dumbledore braucht noch ein bisschen. Er hat noch ein paar Dinge zu klären.", sagte er nun und das waren die ersten Worte, die er sprach, seit sie en Schauplatz über dem Zaubereiministerium verlassen hatten.

Wieder fiel Sirius etwas auf, das irgendwie anders war. Moody war Moody, keine Frage. Die Narben, das magische Auge, die verstümmelte Nase, sein Gebärden, seine Stimme, doch wieder hatte Sirius den Eindruck, dass hier etwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte. Aber Moody hatte sich schon wieder umgewandt, noch ehe Sirius die Gelegenheit bekam ihn sich genauer ansehen zu können und vielleicht doch herauszubekommen, was es war. Moody hatte kaum einen Moment später das Büro auch schon verlassen und Sirius blieb allein zurück.

Sirius verfiel sogleich in dumpfes Brüten und Grübeln. Er dachte an Remus zurück, der unter seinen Händen gestorben und daran was mit ihm geschehen war. Sirius war nun klar, was das für Kompressen waren, welche die Medihexe Remus aufgelegt hatte und er st jetzt er kannte er den Geruch, den sie verströmt hatten. Es waren schmerzlindernde und betäubend wirkende Kräuter gewesen. Sie musste wie alle anderen gewusst haben, dass es für Remus keine Chance mehr gab. Das Feuer hatte ihm zu sehr zugesetzt, als das er hätte überleben können.

Sirius schloß die Augen. Er schluckte und versuchte die Tränen zurück zu drängen. Dann fielen ihm Moodys Worte wieder ein. ‚iKlammre dich nicht zu sehr an dieses Bild/i' hatte er gesagt. Doch was hatte er damit gemeint? Sirius verstand es nicht. Und warum hatte Moody ihn hierher gebracht? Was um alles in der Welt war eigentlich passiert, während er bewustlos war. Denn das war er wohl offensichtlich gewesen. Jedenfalls glaubte Sirius das. Ob Dumbledore eine Erklärung auf all das hatte?

Die Zeit verging. Alles in allem vielleicht gerade mal eine Viertelstunde, die Sirius jedoch fast wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. Er war gerade dabei die Maserung des dunklen Schreibtisches vor sich näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, als die Tür sich öffnete und Albus Dumbledore den Raum betrat. Sein Phönix Fawks hockte auf dessen Schulter und folg nun zu seinem Stammplatz, neben der Tür, wo er sich auf dem Knorrigen Ast niederließ, den er als Aussichtspunkt auserkoren hatte,

Ein wenig lahm hob Sirius den Kopf, als Dumbledore um seinen Schreibtisch herum ging, auf der anderen Seite in seinem Sessel platz nahm, die Spitzen seiner langen Finger aneinander legte, wie er es immer zu tun pflegte und Sirius über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg ansah.

„Hallo Sirius.", begrüßte er ihn freundlich und mit einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sirius fragte sich bei dem Anblick, wie Dumbledore in so einer Situation noch lächeln konnte. Nicht wenige Ordensmitglieder waren verletzt und Remus war sogar an seinen schweren Verletzungen gestorben. Wieder schluckte er schwer, als er an Remus dachte.

„Hallo Albus", murmelte Sirius leise seine Begrüßung und einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen, ehe Dumbledore das Wort wieder ergriff. „Du fragst dich, wie das alles geschehen konnte, nicht?", begann er. Das Lächeln war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden und hatte nun tiefer Besorgnis und großem Ernst Platz gemacht.

Ja, er konnte Sirius all seine Fragen beantworten, doch wie sollte er es ihm am besten erklären?

Sirius nickte nur zur Antwort auf Dumbledores Frage. „Was hat Moody damit gemeint?", fragte er dann leise, nachdem beide eine kleine Weile geschwiegen hatten. „Was meinte er damit, ich solle mich nicht zu sehr an dieses Bild klammern?... Mein Gott!"Er hob bei den letzten zwei Worten mit einem Ruck den Kopf und blickte Dumbledore an. „Er ist gestorben! Remus ist unter imeinen/i Händen gestorben und ich konnte nichts, aber auch gar nichts für ihn tun, und da soll ich mich nicht an dieses Bild klammern?"Er schrie fast. Seine eigenen Gefühle und Empfindungen drohten ihn zu übermannen und auch Dumbledore merkte, dass Sirius sich nur mehr schwerlich in der Gewalt hatte.

„Sirius...", begann Dumbledore beschwichtigend. In seiner Stimme schwang ein leichter beruhigender Unterton. „Hör mir zu..."Er sah den Jüngeren ernst an. „Die ganze Sache zu erklären ist nicht ganz so einfach, wie du es dir vielleicht vorstellst..."

Sirius gab darauf hin einen Ton von sich, der wie ein unwilliges Schnauben klang. „Ach?", machte er. „Haben Sie überhaupt mitbekommen, was da draußen passiert ist?", rief er aufgebracht. Er war aufgesprungen und deutete mit der Hand zum Fenster hinaus.

Dumbledore nickte langsam. „Ja, Sirius, ich weiß es. Denn ich war bis zum Schluss dabei. Und jetzt setz dich wieder hin."

Sirius knurrte irgendetwas unverständliches, tat dann aber wie ihm geheißen und ließ sich zurück in seinen Sessel sinken. Er atmete einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. „Wo waren Harry und die anderen?", fragte er dann. „Ich hab keinen mehr von ihnen gesehen."

„Die Kinder habe ich bereits wegbringen lassen. Sie befinden sich jetzt in Poppys Obhut und sind dort für den Rest des Tages wohl am Besten aufgehoben.", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Na wenigstens etwas.", murmelte Sirius, sah dann aber wieder den Direktor an. „Sie haben trotzdem meine erste Frage noch nicht beantwortet.", erinnerte er.

Dumbledore seufzte nun leise. „Sirius.", begann er, sichtlich darum bemüht die richtigen Worte zu finden und Sirius sah ihm an, dass es ihm schwer fiel darüber zu reden. Ein ungutes Gefühl begann sich in ihm auszubreiten. Doch schon sprach Dumbledore weiter. Es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr. „Weißt du, was es mit dem Tor in der Kammer unten im Zaubereiministerium auf sich hat?", fragte er.

Sirius nickte und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", antwortete er. „Ich hab mich mit Bellatrix duelliert dort unten und ich hatte das Pech durch den Vorhang zu fallen. Als ich dann wieder aufgewacht bin, war alles ruhig um mich."

Dumbledore nickte. „Verstehe...", erwiderte er. Für ihn fügte sich langsam, aber sicher, Stück für Stück das ganze Puzzle zusammen. „Du bist durch den Vorhang gefallen.. Das erklärt vieles."

Sirius sah Dumbledore mit einem Fragenden Ausdruck an. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

Dumbledore seufzte abermals. „Tee?", fragte er unvermittelt. Doch Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein Danke. Lenken Sie nicht vom Thema ab, Albus."Einen Moment lang schwieg der Direktor. Er zauberte sich eine Kanne Tee, zwei Tassen, Zucker und Milch, ungeachtet dessen, dass Sirius abgelehnt hatte, herbei, schenkte sich ein und rührte anschließend bedächtig einen Teelöffel Zucker in seiner Tasse um, ehe er das Wort wieder ergriff. Sirius hatte ihm ungeduldig zugesehen.

„Die Kammer, in der du erwacht bist", begann Dumbledore und sah Sirius nun über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg an. „Was ist damit?", fragte Sirius, der nun langsam wirklich auf eine Erklärung brannte. „Diese Kammer wurde seit etwa fünfzig Jahren nicht mehr benutzt, oder auch nur betreten. Niemand, war in dieser Zeit dort unten. Der Kampf, dessen Ende du beobachtet hast, hat nur vor und in diesem rotierenden Raum stattgefunden, und dem dahinter. Die Tür zur Kammer des Todes war magisch verschlossen"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das war sie nicht. Und warum sagen Sie mir das? Glauben Sie, ich hab mir das alles nur zusammenphantasiert?"Dumbledore schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Nein.", sagte er schließlich. „Aber du dürftest eigentlich gar nicht mehr hier sein. Geschweige denn hier lebendig vor mir sitzen."

Nun wurde Sirius hellhörig. Als er wieder aufsah schien er ein wenig blasser geworden zu sein. „Was...meinen Sie damit?", fragte er leise und stockend nach. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass... dass.." Er brach ab und Dumbledore nickte erneut. „Niemand anderer als Severus Snape war es, der mir die Nachricht deines Todes in den Flammen überbrachte. Es ist ihm gerade noch gelungen Remus aufzuhalten, der dir Hals über Kopf nachgestürzt ist um dir zu helfen, ungeachtet seines eigenen Lebens. Was mit Remus geschehen ist, weißt du, und er war noch nicht einmal sehr weit gekommen. Du allerdings wurdest förmlich von den Flammen verschluckt. Hier bist du tot, Sirius..."

Einen Moment lang herrschte bedrückendes Schweigen. Sirius war bei dieser Eröffnung kalkweiß geworden und konnte nicht anders als Dumbledore entgeistert anzustarren. „Aber... das... kann nicht sein.. So war es nicht. Das ist so nicht geschehen.", stammelte er. Doch Dumbledore bestätigte seine Aussage. „Ich idieser/i Welt ist es sehr wohl geschehen, Sirius..."

Dem jüngeren Zauberer stand die Fassungslosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben. „In... dieser Welt?"

Seine Stimme war krächzend und leise. So langsam dämmerte ihm, was geschehen sein konnte, doch sein Verstand weigerte sich, dies zu akzeptieren.

Dumbledore nickte erneut. „Das Tor unten in der Kammer ist ein Tor zwischen den Welten. Das hat man vor fünfzig Jahren herausgefunden. Es wurde als äußerst gefährlich deklariert und magisch versiegelt."

„Ein Tor zwischen den Welten..?", wiederholte Sirius ungläubig. „Soll das heißen, ich befinde mich in einer Parallelwelt? Einer Welt neben der meinen?"

Dumbledore bestätigte diese Frage wieder mit einem Nicken. „So ist es. Und in deiner Welt kann es durchaus sein, dass Remus noch lebt. Deshalb sagte Moody, dass du dich nicht zu sehr an dieses Bild klammern sollst."

„Aber... woher wusste er das?", fragte Sirius nun sichtlich verwirrt. Dumbledore zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und lächelte Sirius geheimnisvoll an. „Er weiß vieles, der gute Mad Eye."

Sirius war erstaunt. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich höre, dass Sie ihn mit diesem Namen anreden..."

Dumbledore lächelte verschmitzt. „Dann hast du einen weiteren Unterschied zwischen den Welten entdeckt."Sirius lächelte ebenfalls, wenn auch ein wenig missglückt. Dumbledores Lächeln war anscheinend ansteckend.

„Und wie komme ich wieder dorthin zurück, wo ich hingehöre?, fragte er nun.

Dumbledore hon seine Teetasse und schlürfte versonnen einen Schluck. „Das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Aber dein Weg wird auf jeden Fall erneut durch den Vorhang führen. Einen anderen Weg zurück gibt es nicht."

Er wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Teekanne. „Jetzt einen Schluck Tee?", fragte er und diesmal lehnte Sirius nicht ab.

Anmerkung des Autors:

Oh mann.. bei diesem Kapi hab ich mir echt einen abgebrochen... Ne ganze Weile wusste ich einfach nicht weiter, weil ich einfach keine Idee hatte, wie ich weiterschreiben kann... Obwohl ich die gesamte Story doch im Kopf habe... Außerdem hasse ich Dialoge... ganz besonders mit Dumbledore.. das ist so... Mist das zu beschreiben...Vor allem weil ich Dumbledore so absolut nicht hinbekomme...

Vielleicht hat der ein oder andere beim Lesen auch schon gemerkt, dass sich diese Geschichte langsam dem Ende nähert... Mit etwas Glück krieg ich das passend zu Weihnachten hin (dann ist es WIRKLICH eine Weihnachtsgeschichte XD) Sind ja nur noch 2 Kapitel. -


End file.
